


Fisura

by minimamente



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Otros descendientes, Padres de heroes y villanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días continúan en el colegio de Auradon. Los hijos de los villanos deciden vivir sus vidas en esta escuelas decididos a seguir su propio camino, aun así no quiere decir que la tengan fácil, después de todo aún siguen siendo adolecentes y algunos alumnos los siguen mirando como cuando llegaron al colegio, además de que algunos por fin se permiten sentir sentimientos de lo que realmente quieren aunque se tardan un poco en darse cuenta. Los días continúan y las aventuras también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y he aquí el fic que nadie pidió de la nueva (quizás no tan nueva) película de Disney. DESCENDIENTES. Personalmente no es mi película favorita pero es lo suficientemente buena como pasar el rato, también algunos personajes me parecieron divertidos, y supongo que no necesariamente tengo que tomarla como una continuación de las historias o perteneciente al universo de las historias de los viejos clásicos de Disney sino como un universo aparte para que tenga sentido, al menos para mí. Mi hermana cuando la vio dijo que tenía un impulso de vomitar jajajaja jajajaja y es que a muchos de nuestros personajes de la niñez los pusieron exageradamente superficiales, cursis o tontos.  
> Me divertí escribiéndolo así que espero que lo disfruten leer, al menos un poco.

1

Adaptarse a este nuevo entorno fue difícil en un principio para los chicos, aparte de que el lugar era totalmente opuesto a lo que habían vivido desde que nacieron, las personas a su alrededor no los aceptaban en un principio solo con pocas excepciones.

Después de todo eran los hijos de grandes y reconocidos villanos.

Mal, hija de la gran Malefica, uno de los más temibles villanos de la historia, heredera de su magia e inteligencia, una líder natural y también una gran artista; Jay, lo más parecido que se puede decir de amigos desde la infancia entre Mal y él creciendo en la isla de los olvidados, hijo de Jafar, el ex visir y consejero de Agrabah y el que trato de usurpar el trono del sultán, un excelente ladrón, carismático y de ojos hipnóticos, también un atleta natural; Evie, hija de la gran reina malvada, hermosa, su belleza es su mejor arma, aunque no es todo lo que es, con talentos naturales como la moda, y un cerebro más listo del que ella misma creía; Carlos De Vil, hijo de Cruella De Vil, el más listo en términos científicos y tecnológicos en este cuarteto, tal vez no el más valiente o fuerte, pero si leal e ingenioso, muestra a sus amigos ser un chico muy útil cuando tenían un plan en mente. 

Con las semanas, enfrentándose a este mundo cada quien a su manera, aprendieron cosas de ellos mismos y de lo que los rodeaba, probaron lo que era la libertad fuera del constante escrutinio, critica y ordenes de sus padres, y les gusto, también descubrieron las cosas “buenas” y aunque algunas podían ser chocantes, aburridas, tontas, algunas les parecieron agradables a su manera.

Especialmente los dulces.

Y después de lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de coronación de Ben, comprendieron que no era necesario seguir los pasos de sus padres si no querían, no tenían que ser una continuación de sus historias, podrían crear la suya propia.

Las primeras páginas quizá estuvieron llenas de cosas no muy alegres o llenas de sus decisiones, pero ahora podían escribir los capítulos de su historia con libertad.

*+*+*

Era un nuevo día en la preparatoria Auradon, y algunos lo comenzaban con mejor humor que con otros.

-No-

-Pero es útil-

-Cuando digo no, es no Ben-

-Sera divertido-

-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Empaparse en agua con otros cuerpo y cosas y quien sabe que más-

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena que es una actividad sucia, es nadar Mal, no revolcarse en lodo, aprender a nadar es divertido-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

El par de novios se encontraba discutiendo, o más bien Ben trataba de convencer a Mal de algo, y si realmente conocías a la hija de Malefica, sabrías que cuando realmente no quería hacer algo no había fuerza sobre la tierra que la convenciera de hacer lo contrario, prueba de ello se demostró hace unos días cuando derroto a su propia madre junto a sus amigos. Mal estaba convencida de su decisión, no aprendería a nadar. 

De esto era testigo Evie desde hace rato, ya que había acompañado a Mal para ir a su siguiente clase cuando se habían topado con Ben y quien trajo el tema, y así los encontraron discutiendo el otro par de chicos malos en la preparatoria.

-Ben quiere que Mal aprender a nadar- respondió la peliazul a su amigo de cabellera blanca, su tono de voz al decir “nadar” no había sido muy animado.

-¡¿Qué?!- el peliblanco miro con asombro al ex príncipe, ahora rey, como si este hubiera dicho una cosa tan absurda como que su madre era alérgica a las pieles de sus abrigos, y todo el mundo sabía cuánto Cruella amaba sus exóticos abrigos. Ni aun expulsada dejo que le arrebataran sus preciadas prendas.

-Vamos chicos, es algo realmente útil y divertido- dijo el rey de Aurador convencido de que su idea no sonaba mala o pésima, pero ingenuo como la mayoría en Aurador a veces olvidaba con quienes estaba hablando en esos momentos. 

Muchachos que habían vivido en una isla, una isla de villanos y pobreza donde muchas cosas faltaban y en que más de uno hubiera querido escapar pero estaban rodeados por una barrera mágica, que a ninguno con poderes o magia permitiría utilizarla, ciertamente tenían una buena porción de mar rodeándolos pero las personas que se aventuraban en esta sin un barco, bote, un pedazo de madera siquiera y no eran pescadores normalmente iban a esta para suicidarse. Así que eres un niño, rodeado de mar pero no relacionas el mar o el agua como una fuente de entretenimiento o diversión sino como mínimamente positivo para encontrar la cena, y en el peor caso, buscar la muerte. Nadar para ellos no les sonaba para nada positivo.

-Jay, nadar es un deporte, dile lo divertido que se siente aprender algo como eso- trato de buscar apoyo en el chico de gorro rojo.

-Claro que es divertido aprender algo que tenga que ver con golpear y patearle el trasero a alguien, pero hombre, es agua, no nacimos ni con aletas ni branquias, los peces son los que nadan, no nosotros- 

Ben apenas pareció comprender algo.

-Esperen… ¿ninguno de ustedes sabe nadar?-

-No-

-Ah ha-

-Como dijo Jay, no nacimos con aletas, así que no veo la necesidad de interactuar en un ambiente en que claramente no nacimos para estar en el- 

-¡Entonces todos ustedes pueden aprender junto a Mal! ¡Sera más divertido!-

A veces también los hijos de los villanos olvidaban con qué clase de personas hablaban, niñitos buenos, en su mayoría, ingenuos que trataban de verle el lado positivo a todo lo del mundo, eran los tan llamados con burla y asco por sus padres y todos en la isla, incluidos ellos en su momento, “chicos buenos”.

-Hey, no nos incluyas, yo prefiero tener pies sobre tierra el resto de mi vida- Jay no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esto, no le temía miedo a algo de agua, pero sabía desde pequeño que solo los tontos y los desesperados se sumergirían en ella para nunca regresar.

-A mí no me suena muy atractiva la idea Ben- Evie fue la segunda en negarse, le agradaba el chico y le agradecía aunque nunca en voz alta que fuera gracias a su decisión que ellos pudieran estar en Aurador, pero eso a aceptar las cosas que decía era otra cosa.

-Vamos chicos, yo estaré ahí, tengo una muy buena amiga que les enseñara y es muy buena nadadora, de hecho ella me enseño a nadar a mí- dijo con cariño en su voz hablando de esa chica.

-¿Amiga?- Mal aun desconocía muchos aspectos del amor, buenos, malos, puntos fuertes y malos. En esos momentos en que escuchaba nombrar a una chica desconocida o conocida, como Audrey, cierta cosa molestosa se retorcía en su interior, cosa que rápidamente identifico como celos, algo supuestamente malo, pero para ella era un recordatorio que ahora tenía un novio, y como había aprendido en la isla a puño limpio uno aprende a defender lo suyo. Debía de conocer a esa amiga.

-Si, es líder del equipo de natación en la escuela-

-¿Existe un club de eso?-

-Si, como ya dije es una actividad muy divertida, además que es un deporte muy competitivo también. Será una gran experiencia chicos-

-No nos lanzaremos al mar o cualquier cuerpo de agua aquí- 

-No es necesario ir al mar, o a un lago-

-¿No nos dirás que tendremos que aprender a nadar en la fuente del colegio o sí?- pregunto con incredulidad el peliblanco, era el único cuerpo de agua más grande donde cabria un cuerpo que conocía dentro de la preparatoria.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, hay piscinas dentro de la escuela. Les prometo que será muy seguro, incluso pueden utilizar flotadores y trajes de baño-

-¿Utilizas un traje para bañarte? Y luego dicen que los villanos estamos mal de la cabeza-

-No, no me refería a eso. Es una ropa especial para nadar, no importa que se mojen con esa ropa-

-¿Y a que se parece esa ropa?- pregunto curiosa Evie, ¿Qué clase de moda se usaría en el agua?

-Oh, mmm se asemeja a mmm ropa interior- rojo de la pena murmuro la última palabra.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste Ben?-

-Que los trajes de baño se parecen un poco a emm ropa interior- sabía que era verdad, pero daba pena decir esas palabras.

Oh los tan inocentes muchachos de Auradon, o al menos su rey, apenándose por ese tipo de cosas, a Mal le agradaba y a veces le exasperaba esa parte de su novio, sonrió cuando lo vio sonrojado de nuevo.

Para chicos que habían crecido en un lugar sin una verdadera ley, no eran tan inocentes como los chicos de Auradon.

-Creo que recuerdo ese short que parecía un boxers cuando te metiste al lago, ¿eso era un traje de baño?- comento Mal recordando la primera cita de ella y Ben en ese lago encantado.

-Sí, ese mismo-

-Hey Mal, que calladito te lo tenías, no sabíamos que tan lejos habías llegado con Ben- Jay dijo con picardía pensando que la seria y malvada pelimorada por fin se había divertido un poco haciendo cosas “malas” pero que se sentían muy “bien” con su novio.

-¿Qué?- Ben parecía confundido por el comentario de Jay, el lago se encontraba lejos pero no entendía el tono con lo que lo dijo su compañero de Torneo.

-No llegamos a nada, simplemente comimos fresas y él se metió al agua-

-Tú también te metiste- le recordó el rubio con cariño, esa fue la prueba que necesito sin saberlo para saber que realmente Mal no era tan malvada como su nombre lo decía.

-¿Te metiste a un lago Mal?- pregunto a Evie a su mejor amiga pensando en lo loco que sonaba aquello.

-Fue porque pensé que se había ahogada, el muy… príncipe se había sumergido y no había salido en mucho tiempo-

-Los chicos buenos tienen costumbres extrañas- Carlos miro a Ben, no entendía quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a aguantar la respiración abajo del agua, bien podría ser que no saliera a flote de nuevo.

-Vamos chicos, insisto, podemos pedirle a los demás chicos que nos acompañen en las clases para que sea más divertido-

-¿Entonces Doug estará ahí?- a Evie le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio, si él estaba ahí podría considerar la experiencia mucho más tolerable.

-Claro. Si aprenden a nadar ya no le temerán al mar o lagos-

-¡Nosotros no le tenemos miedo!- dijeron al unísono los cuatro chicos malos.

Miedo era sinónimo de debilidad, y siendo hijos de los peores villanos se les inculco a no mostrar signos debilidad. Aun viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar atrás, aun había mucho trecho para finalizar de adaptarse a Auradon.

Ben pensó que tal vez los había insultado con su ultimo comentario, pero también vio una oportunidad para terminar de convencerlos, tal vez se le estaban pegando un poco, solo un poco, alguna cualidad de sus amigos ex villanos. Ver la oportunidad y aprovecharla.

-Entonces unas cuantas clases de natación no son nada para ustedes, será sencillo-

-Sí, sencillo-

-Como robarle un dulce a un bebé-

Sinceramente estaban siendo sarcásticos.

-¡Fantástico! Entonces hoy por la tarde después de clase nos vemos. Le pediré a Lonnie que les traiga algunos trajes de baño-

Y antes que pudieran negar o protestar el nuevo rey de Auradon se marchó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Chicos, creo que Ben está aprendiendo algunos trucos de Mal- comento Evie viendo alejarse al novio de su amiga.

-¿En que nos metimos?-

-Bueno chicos, prepárense para nuestra primera clase de natación- Mal lo dijo como si esto fuera su nueva y peligrosa misión, lo cual para ellos realmente lo era. Ninguno tenía muy bonitos recuerdos en aguas profundas.

*+*+*

Ben no era un mal chico, quería lo mejor para su reino, su gente, y también para los que pensaban que no tenían la culpa de haber nacido en un lugar como la isla de los perdidos con padres villanos. Tenía las características de un noble y buen rey, digno sucesor de la corona de su padre. Pero esta vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta, más que enseñarle algo muy útil a su novia, quería enseñarle a su novia a nadar porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella. 

Dentro de unas semanas, como su nuevo título se lo imponía tenía que hacer algunas visitas diplomáticas a otros reinos, especialmente uno cerca del mar, y pensaba invitar a Mal a una cita en la playa. Últimamente había estado ocupado mucho con la escuela, con su nuevo papel de rey, a pesar que su padre aun ejercía y le ayudaba en varias de las tareas de gobernante, no le libraba de todas, y no había podido pasar tiempo con su novia. Al contrario de Audrey Mal era más comprensiva y no se quejaba por ello, aun así quería compensarla por no pasar tanto tiempo juntos.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.

2

Terminando las clases normalmente los hijos de los villanos se encontrarían alegres de librarse de la escuela por la tarde, pero hoy no estaban muy felices porque tenían cierto compromiso con el rey Ben y unas llamadas piscinas.

Los hijos de los villanos no conocían la escuela en su totalidad, y esto solo lo confirmaban más con sus expresiones de asombro cuando entraron al edificio donde se encontraban las piscinas de la preparatoria. 

-Es como tener tu propio lago dentro de una casa-

-Se ve muy profundo-

-¿creen que haya algún animal dentro de ella? Recuerdo que el capitán Hook siempre se quejaba de algo llamado cocodrilos, aunque mamá decía que tenían buena piel para hacer bolsos y botas-

-Chicos no se preocupen, ya les dije que sería divertido y créanme, no hay ninguna creatura más que nosotros nadando en esta agua. A menos que mi amiga otra vez haya traído alguna de sus mascotas a la escuela-

-Ben, ya te dije que eran amigos, parte de la familia, no mascotas- la voz de una joven les llamo la atención, al otro extremo de la larga piscina pudieron ver a una chica saliendo del agua.

Era alta y delgada, de cabellera negra y brillante atada en una coleta de caballo, cuando la vieron caminar hacia su grupo más de uno admitió que era hermosa, su figura, su delgada cintura, todo en un traje de baño blanco de una sola pieza, sus ojos azules y picarescos se dirigieron hacia el ex príncipe.

-Si Sebastián te escuchara decir que lo consideras una mascota seguramente te pellizcaría los dedos-

-Ese Sebastián se escucha divertido- comento Jay ganando la atención de la pelinegra quien al parecer se daba cuenta de que el rubio no estaba solo.

-Uh, hola- 

-Melody, déjame presentarte a Mal, Jay, Evie y Carlos-

Melody pareció cambiar un poco su expresión de alegría a una de asombro y un deje de incomodidad, para los chicos malos de la isla de los perdidos ya era una expresión muy común de ver dentro de los estudiantes de Auradon cuando los conocían por primera vez y de hecho una de las reacciones menos ofensivas o fastidiosas.

-H-Hola, mucho gusto- saludo con una sonrisa algo tímida y nerviosa.

A pesar de que los hijos de los villanos ya no eran mirados con miedo o desprecio por la mayoría del alumnado por su acción heroica enfrentándose a Malefica, aun había algunos que no tenían su plena confianza. Melody no le gustaba pensar en lo peor de las personas, ni despreciaba a estos chicos especialmente, pero ya había experimentado en carne propia lo malvados que realmente podían ser los verdaderos villanos.

¿Qué habían capturado a todos los peores villanos en la isla de los Perdidos? Pues si, pero no habían capturados a todos tampoco, por ejemplo a la muy poco conocida hermana de Ursula, la bruja de los mares, Morgana.

Hace algunos años atrás, cuando tenía apenas unos 12 años, conoció a Morgana, la hermana menor de Úrsula, la famosa bruja de los mares que alguna vez atormento al mar y a su familia. En ese tiempo no conocía toda la historia de su familia; la mayoría de los reinos tenían fantásticas historias de héroes, villanos, valientes príncipes y princesas, pero el suyo parecía muy “normal”, y tomando en cuenta que entraba en la adolescencia, se sentía fuera de lugar, incluso un bicho raro ya que tenía dones como hablar con animales marinos, pensaba que nadie la comprendería y deseaba otra cosa, estar en otro lugar, ser algo más que la princesa tímida, torpe y que al parecer no podía hacer nada bien.

En esos momentos que pensó que ya no podía estar en un lugar donde nadie la comprendía se fugó de casa, y ahí conoció a Morgana. 

Fueron decisiones muy inmaduras y temerarias, error tras error a pesar de haber escuchado historias de héroes y villanos, pero ella se sentía desesperada. Primero confió en un completo extraño, luego acepto un trato sin realmente saber si le decían la verdad, puso en peligro a sus padres y abuelo, casi muere más de una vez, pero como toda buena historia el bien triunfa sobre el mal.

No fue una experiencia muy agradable su aventura en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando casi se muere ahogada o sentirse tan traicionada cuando supo que sus padres le habían mentido toda su vida, y luego traicionarlos a ellos con una bruja que pudo matarlos o esclavizarlos a todos, pero no todo fue malo, conoció grandes amigos, a su abuelo y familia de Atlantica. 

-Estos serán tus nuevos alumnos de natación- comento un muy alegre Ben.

-¡¿Ellos?!... Digo, ok, fantástico. Vallan colocándose sus trajes de baño, la clase está por comenzar- Melody siguió con su sonrisa en su rostro haciendo una nota mental de hablar con Ben a solas más tarde, no le dijo específicamente a quienes iba a enseñar y a los que jamás pasaron por su mente fueron estos chicos, y también debía recordar poner más atención a que era lo que pasaba en la escuela.

No supo cuando Ben rompió con Audrey y mucho menos empezó a salir con Mal, cielos, era cierto lo que decían sus compañeras de equipo de natación, se la pasaba mucho tiempo cabeza bajo el agua. Aún seguía siendo una chica muy distraída.

-Y de eso me encargo yo- desde las gradas apareció saludando Lonnie con varias bolsas de plástico de compras –compre unos fantásticos modelos chicas, estoy segura que les quedaran fantástico, a ustedes también chicos- decía emocionada la hija de Mulan.

-Fantástico, tenemos casi todo listo, Lonnie ayudara a las chicas con sus trajes y yo a los muchachos- dijo Ben extendiendo la mano para que Lonnie le pasara la bolsa con los trajes de baño de Jay y Carlos.

Melody vio alejar a sus amigos y a los estudiantes de intercambio de la isla de los perdidos a los vestidores de chicos y chicas, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Estas serán unas clases interesantes- se dijo a sí misma la hija de la princesa sirena, al menos Ben le hubiera avisado a quien iba a enseñar para prepararse mentalmente.

Dentro de los vestidores los hijos de los villanos descubrían como rayos se ponían los trajes de baño. Las chicas tenían cierto problema porque consideraban que la prenda era más una prenda interior que realmente algo con lo que la gente saldría al público y en el caso de los chicos, bueno, para ellos era más sencillo ya que eran unos shorts.

Jay no tenía problemas mostrando su cuerpo a la hora de cambiarse, pero había cierto inconveniente por parte de Carlos.

-Hey Jay, ¿Crees que sea buena idea nadar con la chaqueta?- 

Jay volteo a ver al chico de cabellos blancos, ya no tenía ni calzado ni sus pantalones cortos sino el traje de baño puesto, pero en la parte de arriba aun traía s chaqueta negra con blanco y su camisa blanca con detalles rojos. Pues los colores combinaban pero no creía que las prendas en el torso fueran para eso.

-¿Acaso te bañas con ropa?-

-No-

-Entonces quítate la chaqueta y la camisa-

Carlos hiso una mueca, se notaba que no le agradaba la idea. Sabía que no tenía un cuerpo tan atlético como su amigo, no presumía brazos musculosos con camisas sin mangas y chalecos de cuero, tampoco tenía un torso tan tonificado como el de su amigo, pero eso no era lo que volvía incomodo andar sin camisa.

-Sé que la idea de aprender a nadar no es muy divertida, pero entre más rápido terminemos mejor- dijo el moreno dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro al menor.

-Si lo se… hey, Jay ¿Qué haces? ¡espera Jay! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!-

-Pues al paso que vas tardaras cien años- 

En rápidos movimientos algo bruscos aprovechando su fuerza superior y estatura arranco las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del joven De Vil. La chaqueta voló a un lado de los vestidores, la camisa de botones la agarro por la parte de abajo y en un rápido movimiento la jalo hacia arriba pasando por la cabeza y brazos de un aturdido y sorprendido Carlos, antes de que arrugara más la prenda quitada el menor se la arrebato.

-Al menos no tires al suelo mi ropa- dijo el hijo de Cruella. De todos los hijos de los villanos era el que menos cosas había tenido al crecer en la isla, por lo que trataba de cuidar sus cosas, como su ropa.

-Ahora estas listos, vamos con Ben y los demás- afuera los había esperado Ben quien había sido el primero en terminar de cambiarse.

Sintiéndose algo derrotado se dejó empujar por el más alto hacia la salida sintiendo el sonrojo en su rostro crecer, cada vez le gustaba menos esta idea de clases de natación.

Unos minutos después de espera los chicos malos ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes de baño para comenzar la clase.

-Estos trajes son muy ajustados- comento Mal acomodando los tirantes de sus hombros de su traje morado.

-Los nuestros son cómodos- dijo Carlos amarando el elásticos de su traje negro y blanco con toques de rojo.

-Yo creo que tienen estilo- Evie se miraba en su espejito observando lo bien que se pegaba a su figura este nuevo traje de baño resaltando sus partes buenas, las cuales eran todas.

-Es casi como andar desnudos- Jay sentía el traje de baño rojo muy ligero, no sabía si sentirse cómodo por esto o no.

-¡Se ven fantásticos chicos!- elogio Lonnie sintiéndose muy satisfecha con su elección de trajes. Ella traía puesto un traje de baño rosa.

Las reacciones del par restante, Ben y Melody, no eran tan animadas como la chica asiática. Las chicas se veían geniales, pero se habían sorprendido por ciertas cosas que descubrieron en los cuerpos de los varones del grupo, específicamente cicatrices. Lonnie que había crecido prácticamente en medio de un ejército, ya que su madre y padre pertenecían a este así como varios de sus tíos de cariño, no le sorprendía ver una que otra cicatriz en los cuerpos de las personas, su madre tenía una por aquella batalla que casi la mato contra sus enemigos en la guerra de China, y la portaba orgullosa, no se sentía incomoda al estar en presencia de estas en sus compañeros.

No eran enormes o cubrían sus abdómenes o espalda, pero algunas parecían preocupantes.

Jay tenia estas delgadas líneas de piel de tono más claro, líneas rectas que en un tiempo fueron piel cortada y húmeda de sangre en un enfrentamiento en donde hombres habían atrapado a un pequeño ladronzuelo que trataba de quitarles las pocas pertenencias de valor que habían conservado en su estadía en la isla en un intento de agradar a su padre. 

Una cruzaba su pectoral derecho, un par abajo del omoplato izquierdo, esas eran las más largas, había unas cuantas más pequeñas en su abdomen. No eran muchos, pero cada uno de esos cortes le dieron una valiosa lección en su tiempo, debía ser fuerte, debía ser rápido, debía ser ágil al robar, debía saber defenderse y aprender que método era mejor al tratar de obtener algo, no simplemente entrar a una casa y esperar que no te descubrieran.

Carlos tenía en su pálida piel marcas muy diferentes a las de su amigo, no eran líneas y en contraste con su piel en vez de verse pálidas sus cicatrices se mostraban ligeramente oscuras. Si vieras de lejos quizás confundirías el patrón en la piel como lunares o pecas, de las cuales estas últimas el joven peliblanco tenía varias, pero estas marcas no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, y ni siquiera habían aparecido en su piel de manera natural.

Eran como puntos, pequeñas manchas no tan grandes como monedas de a centavo, ahora que Ben lo pensaba era la primera vez que veía a Carlos sin su chaqueta o camisas, normalmente después de practicar en el campo o después de los torneos este se quedaba un rato más en el campo con Dude y las chicas y no se metía en las duchas, había veces en que lo vio ir directamente a los dormitorios en lugar que ir con el equipo a asearse, pensó que era porque era tímido pero no era eso, ahora ya veía porque, ya que en sus hombros, pecho y espalda, especialmente los hombros, se encontraba la mayoría de esas marcas, esas cicatrices que no fueron cometidas por el filo de una navaja o vidrios rotos, sino por la quemadura de un objeto sumamente caliente con una punta pequeña y redonda.

Ben trago amargo, sabía que la situación en la isla era mala, por eso quería ayudar a todas esas personas que no tenían la culpa de estar ahí, su único crimen había sido nacer de padres villanos. Viendo las cicatrices de sus ahora amigos se dijo que volvería a poner esfuerzo en su resolución de hacer que los hijos de los villanos tuvieran mejores oportunidades de vida.

-Solo falta algo de seguridad- dijo retomando el tema por el que habían venido, sus clases de natación.

Carlos soltó un suspiro, nadie había hecho algún comentario sobre sus marcas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Flotadores- respondió a su pregunta Melody trayendo con ella desde chalecos salvavidas a tablas de espuma –empezaremos en la parte de la piscina menos profunda, aun así usaran un par de estas cosas por seguridad-

Seguridad, siendo sinceros era algo en que no tenían mucho cuidado los chicos de la isla de los perdidos. A ellos no les enseñaron con “Ten cuidado o te pasara algo malo”, “Te dolerá si haces eso”, tenían padres negligentes y ellos aprendieron con prueba y error, si habían sobrevivido hasta ahora era en su mayoría por su propia fuerza y astucia, también un poco de suerte, no por tener cuidado con normas de seguridad. 

Miraron con desconfianza y hasta burla aquellos artefactos que había traído la mitad sirena, ¿estas cosas los ayudarían a evitar a ahogarse?

-Sé que no parecen gran cosa, pero les ayudara a flotar en el agua-

-Sí, lo deducimos por el nombre- comento Mal mirando unas cosas muy abultadas y redondas que parecían de esos panes que daban en el desayuno.

-¿Llego tarde para la lección?-

-¡Doug! ¡Cariño!- Evie se mostró inmediatamente muy contenta al ver a su novio acercarse a ellos, este ya venía vestido con un traje de baño verde con toques en morado y con una camisa blanca.

-Sabes que me encanta enseñarte nuevas cosas, tu primera clase para aprender a nadar no me lo perdería- dijo el hijo del enano Dopey acercándose a su novia y posando su brazo en sus hombros.

Al contrario de Mal y Ben ese par de novios era mucho más expresivo y cariñoso que príncipe y hechicera. 

Jay y Carlos no pudieron evitar como un par de niños empezar a hacer caras y muecas arremedando en burla las muecas de afecto de ese par de tortolos, Ben y Mal solo sonrieron un poco ante los gestos graciosos de ese par, ya acostumbrados a las caras burlescas que hacían cuando Evie y Doug se portaban acaramelados, pero los que no pudieron evitar la risa fueron Melody y Lonnie a pesar que eso era grosero.

-¿De qué se ríen chicas?- pregunto el de lentes al ver tan animadas a sus amigas.

-Que inmaduro chicos- rodo los ojos Evie al notar que estaban haciendo sus amigos a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos presentes, empecemos la clase- dijo Melody tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Lo mejor cuando se comienza a aprender a nadar es empezar a sentirse cómodo en el agua, lo cual se inicia primero metiéndose en esta. Los hijos de los villanos no se mostraban muy dispuestos a comenzar con esta primera lección. 

Todos alineados en la orilla, viendo el agua con desconfianza, como esperando que en cualquier momento algo les saltaría encima o algo por el estilo.

-No se preocupen, el agua no está fría, está encantada para que siempre se mantenga a una temperatura agradable- trato de animar Melody a sus nuevos estudiantes, estaban en la parte menos profundas de la alberca, el agua le llegaba a la cintura y a Ben, que trataba de darle confianza a su novia metiéndose después junto a la maestra tenía el agua en las caderas.

-Vamos Mal, no te pasara nada- el príncipe, digo, el rey de Auradon extendía su mano a su novia quien a pesar de su mejor juicio acepto la oferta siendo la primera de los chicos en meterse en el agua.

-Bueno, al menos se ve más seguro que ese lago- menciono Mal una vez al lado de su novio.

Viendo que su líder ya se había animado y dado el primer paso al meterse en la piscina cada uno de los BK (Bad Kids, creo que empezare a abreviar de esa manera cuando me refiera a ese grupo) siguieron el ejemplo de Mal. Antes de que se dieran cuenta se formaron parejas para comenzar las lecciones, Mal y Ben, Evie y Doug, Carlos término con Melody y Jay con Lonnie.

En realidad la clase no fue tan mala, hasta llego a ser un poco divertida y en cierto punto, porque los BK no podían evitar hacer travesuras especialmente Jay y Carlos, hubo una pequeña batalla de salpicarse unos a los otros en que en algún punto fue hombres contra mujeres, nunca subestimes a una sirena o a una mitad sirena en su elemento déjenme decirles, y con eso pueden concluir que el lado de las chicas gano.

Los BK aprendieron que estar en el agua podía llegar a ser divertido, aprendieron a flotar un poco en ella sin flotadores, también que flotar con ellos, como las llamadas “DONAS” podía ser muy relajante. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en aprender algo, Melody aprendió con la convivencia que estos chicos realmente podían ser agradables, algo traviesos, revoltosos, un poco groseros, pero no realmente malos, de hecho eran muy divertidos.

-Debo admitir que esto de nadar no es tan malo- 

-Carlos tiene razón, hasta podría repetir-

-Flotar en esas cosas redondas fue divertido-

-Fue una primera clase satisfactoria-

Melody podía sentirse orgullosa por sus avances ese día, de hecho los BK habían demostrado ser buenos estudiantes, divertidos, un poco traviesos, de hecho son mucho más entretenidos que varios de los hijos de princesas y príncipes que asisten en la escuela, no solo porque son un poco “Exóticos”, por decirlo de una manera, sino también por sus modales que no son necesariamente los más refinados ni los más corteses pero muestran realmente quienes son.

Ya todos se encuentran secándose cuando alguien entra al edificio, que Melody supiera no hay practica a esa hora del equipo de natación o de clavados, por eso había aprovechado este horario para sus clases sin otras personas distrayendo a sus nuevos estudiantes.

-No me digan que hicieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron- más de uno al escuchar esa voz sabe que solo vendrán problemas.

-Chad, Audrey ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ben pregunta al ver al par llegar, atrás de ellos nota a un par de chicas que reconoce pertenecen al club de natación al igual que Melody.

-Nosotros deberíamos hacer esa pregunta- Dijo Chad posicionándose enfrente del grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weee otro cap mas   
> alguien más odia a Chad y Audrey? solo yo? bueno, de una vez les aviso que ese par no es digno ejemplo de sus padres en este fic


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (los videos de dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.

3

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendieron conviviendo con los chicos de Auradon aparte que podían ser un poco fastidiosos con todo eso de “es bueno ser bueno”, era que a pesar de que eran hijos de los enemigos de sus padres, los pertenecientes al bando de la bondad, de la justicia, de los héroes y toda esa cursilería, era que no todos eran tan “buenos”, y aun así creían que lo que hacían era justificable en nombre del bien. 

Unos pequeños hipócritas.

Así eran Chad y Audrey.

A pesar de que habían demostrado tener derecho de quedarse en Auradon derrotando a Malefica y que no eran tan malos al final de todo, había quienes como Chad pensaban que debían seguir siendo vigilados y al menos debían hacer un par de buenas acciones por día para demostrar que eran realmente buenos.

Que hubieran elegido un camino diferente a sus padres no quería decir que tuvieran que ser unos santurrones. 

-Estábamos nadando- respondió Melody no específicamente mirando a Chad, si no a sus compañeras de club quienes al verse notadas se pusieron nerviosas. Algo le decía a la pelinegra que ellas tenían algo que ver con que Chad y Audrey estuvieran aquí.

-Tengo que recordarles que conforme al reglamento escolar las instalaciones de la escuela no deben usarse de esta manera. Hay que seguir el reglamento y el protocolo- intervino Audrey, la castaña era la presidente del consejo escolar de alumnos, y como tal pensaba que tenía el deber de recordar a sus compañeros las normas de la escuela.

En lo personal Melody nunca le cayó de maravilla la hija de la bella durmiente, muchas veces se preguntó qué fue lo que vio Ben en ella para permanecer tanto tiempo junto a ella en plan de novios, bueno, tal vez era que era la perfecta princesa, palabras de Audrey no de ella, trato de verla como amiga pero a lo máximo la consideraba como una de sus compañeras de colegio.

No era que la considerara “mala”, solo que ella misma se consideraba tan buena y perfecta, literalmente se llamaba así mismo el modelo, el ejemplo que debían seguir las otras princesas para ser tan felices y perfectas como ella, y eso con el tiempo llegaba a ser algo fastidioso. Oh y cuando se enteró de su historia de la infancia, aquel evento de que se escapó de casa en su juventud, sin enterarse de los otros detalles como que porque lo había hecho o su aventura, le dijo a Ben que era una mala influencia ya que opinaba que esas acciones tenían ciertas tendencias “malas”, y como Ben iba a ser rey debía de alejarse de todo lo “malo”.

Si, Audrey no era su persona favorita en el mundo.

-Audrey, soy la presidente del club de natación y clavados, por supuesto que conozco ese reglamento- respondió Melody tratando de ser lo más cortes posible con la hija de la bella durmiente.

-Entonces deberías ser responsable, no abusar de tu autoridad como presidenta del club y dejar que otras personas utilicen las instalaciones que utiliza tu club con tanta libertad como ahora. Se deben pedir permisos y reglamentos- corto Audrey mirando severamente a la hija de la Sirenita. 

Melody era alguien rebelde en su opinión, y la rebeldía muchas veces podía orientar por malos caminos a las personas. 

La pelinegra inhalo y exhalo profundamente, controlar esa fracción de carácter fuerte que todas las hijas y nietos del rey Tritón, su abuelo, habían heredado de él que a veces era difícil apaciguar en presencia de la castaña y sus comentarios despectivos, podría terminar gritando como cuando su abuelo terminaba muy enojado. Nadie podía superar los gritos de Rey Tritón que podían estremecer todo su castillo subacuático, pero de que las sirenas fueran famosas por su hermosa voz y belleza también implicaba que tuvieran fuertes pulmones, podía bien estremecer los tímpanos de cualquiera no precisamente con su canto.

-Cómo iba diciendo Audrey, conozco perfectamente el reglamento. Jamás haría algo para perjudicar a mi equipo, mis amigos, en este club que todos amamos. Por lo tanto tampoco pondría en peligro estas instalaciones o su uso. E seguido el reglamento, he pedido los permisos tanto a nuestra entrenadora como a nuestra directora para usar las piscinas a estas horas, ya que nadie las utiliza y no perjudican el horario del club como de las clases. No es una fiesta o reunión social, son clases de natación. No se está rompiendo ninguna de las reglas- término de hablar con un tono serio y poco alegre.

Audrey se quedó callada, en realidad todo el mundo se quedó callado, era en esos momentos en que Melody demostraba que algún día sería una digna sucesora de la corona de su padre, o al menos así se sentía cuando lograba acallar los argumentos de Audrey de la manera más diplomática posible.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien lograr callar a Audrey- susurro Evie a Mal a su lado.

-Esta chica me parece cada vez más interesante- era la forma de Mal de decir que le estaba cayendo bien la chica mitad sirena.

Audrey se había quedado sin argumentos para seguir quejando y de repente sintió una ligera picazón de vergüenza al sentir todas esas miradas posadas en ella, se supone que las cosas no debían ir así, ella venía a impartir el orden y que fechorías no se cumplieran como era su deber, ahora parecía como si ella fuera… como si sus acciones no parecieran tan nobles como lo eran en realidad.

-¿Clases dices? Como si fuéramos a creer eso- y era en ese momento en que Chad desidia intervenir. El ya no tan mejor y cercano amigo del rey Ben desde que había decidido darle una oportunidad a toda esa pandilla de villanos adolecentes –Han vivido en una isla toda su vida, rodeados de agua literalmente-

-Es la verdad, esto solo son lecciones de natación- Dijo Ben colocándose junto a su amiga.

Pensar que alguien que creció rodeado de mar no supiera nadar era algo inusual, Ben también cometió el error de concluir que Mal y los demás chicos de la isla de los perdidos supieran nadar.

-Seguro te están engañando, eso es lo que hacen ellos- 

-Sí, seguro ellos harían algo como eso-

Ahora Chad y Audrey parecían tener un nuevo argumento para seguir quejándose de la presencia de los hijos de los villanos, últimamente parecía ser su pasatiempo.

Mal rodo los ojos, Jay dio una risa sarcástica, Evie levanto una ceja y Carlos frunció el ceño. Consideraban absurdo tener que mentir o engañar para tener una oportunidad para meterse a una dichosa piscina, si tuvieran que utilizar sus trucos y mañas que habían aprendido en la isla de los perdidos seria para algo más provechoso y productivo, como tener una buena ración de chocolate y dulces tomadas desde la cocina en sus habitaciones. 

De nuevo, no serían los temibles villanos que hubieran querido sus padres, pero tampoco querían llegar a ser santos.

-Vámonos de aquí chicos, aquí ya huele a agua estancada- dijo Jay alentando a los demás para irse, tanto como le gustaba una buena pelea, no estaba de humor aguantar a ese par. 

-Pero aquí los pisos están encantados para que el agua no se estanque- dijo una de las chicas del club de natación, momento en que se arrepintió cuando la mirada de los BK se posaron en ella, especialmente el alto y moreno, era tan intimidante.

Los BK decidieron empezar a marcharse hacia los vestidores, no se tomaban tan en serio a ese par como para discutir con ellos, solo eran una princesita que se creía perfecta y un príncipe que igualmente creía lo mismo, tal para cual.

-¡Hey! No se escapen- en un rápido movimiento Chad tomo del brazo a uno de los niños de la isla de los perdidos para detenerlo, aun no terminaba de hablar, desafortunadamente ese alguien era Carlos.

-Suéltame Chad- forcejeo el menor.

-¡Dijo que lo sueltes principito!- gruño Jay acercándose muy amenazadoramente al hijo de la famosa Cenicienta.

Desde que llegaron al reino de Auradon el cuarteto de BK se había vuelto más unido, permitiéndose sentir y decir que eran realmente amigos y no solo colegas en el crimen, cuando llegaron a un ambiente tan hostil para ellos como el reino de los héroes de las historias a los cuales sus padres les enseñaron a odiar, no tenían en quien más confiar que entre ellos mismos.

Ahora tenían más amigos, sabían que podían llevarse bien con algunos hijos de los héroes, pero aun así sabían que estos no los comprenderían del todo, solo entre ellos sabían y comprendían varios de sus conflictos, preocupaciones como gustos.

Por lo que si te metías con uno de ellos te metías con todos.

-Suéltalo Chad- le ordeno Mal acercándose igualmente de forma amenazadora o peor al rubio príncipe.

-Bien, ya lo suelto- 

Más que soltarlo le dio un buen empujón al peliblanco, Chad tenía la intención que tropezara quizás encima de sus revoltosos amigos, pero no contando que Carlos era más ligero de lo que parecía y la fuerza que uso fue suficiente para mandarlo al borde de la piscina en donde el menor no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

-¡Carlos!- gritaron sus amigos al verlo caer e hundirse como roca, por la sorpresa y espanto el chico se había quedado congelado y no recordaba que debía mover sus extremidades para mantenerse a flote.

Lo peor, había caído en una de las partes más profundas de la alberca.

Fue instinto al ver a Carlos en peligro. 

Él era el más joven de todos ellos, el más pequeño, por todas las ratas, el más indefenso, ciertamente era el más listo de todos, su cerebro los podía sacar de grandes aprietos, pero en este tipo de situaciones tener un gran cerebro no ayudaba de nada si te empiezas a hundir como roca en el agua.

Jay se arrojó al agua tras su amigo peliblanco.

-¡Jay! ¡Tonto!- Mal vio a sus dos amigos entrar al agua y no flotar –Escúchame Chad, si ese par se ahoga conocerás mi furia en carne propia- amenazo la peli morada al príncipe, mientras tomaba al rey del brazo para que empezara a reaccionar y ayudara a sus amigos.

Melody se adelantó al empuje de Mal hacia Ben para que empezara a actuar y salto al agua nadando rápidamente a donde estaban el par de chicos, cuando ya agarro a ambos y los empezó a llevar hacia arriba Ben ya estaba en el agua y se disponía a ayudar.

Rompiendo la superficie del agua los cuatro salieron jadeando por oxígeno, llegaron a la orilla y sus amigos los ayudaron a salir, incluso el par de chicas del club de natación los estaban ayudando.

-¿Entonces realmente no saben nadar?- pregunto incrédula Audrey, realmente había pensado que mentían.

-Contrario a la creencia popular los villanos no mentimos las veinticuatro horas del día- gruño Mal mientras sus ojos brillaban mirando a ese par de príncipes.

En esos momentos podía entender a su madre de querer maldecir a todo el mundo si ella tuvo que enfrentarse a tontos príncipes y princesas como estos en su tiempo.

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?- Evie pregunto dándole un par de palmaditas a la espalda de Carlos que seguía tosiendo desde que salió del agua. 

Ella quería a todos sus amigos, pero Carlos fue el primero que considero amigo de todos ellos.

Más de una vez la hija de la reina malvada pensó que si hubiera habido la posibilidad de que ella alguna vez pudo haber tenido un hermano menor le hubiera encantado que fuera como Carlos, pero eso jamás ocurrió u ocurriría porque su madre estaba muy preocupada en conservar su belleza, entonces Carlos seria al menos en su mente aquel hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Si Evie, aunque creo que no tomare agua en un largo tiempo, siento que me bebí media piscina- trato de sonar gracioso el peliblanco pero con su voz algo rasposa y temblorosa no comunicaba ni una pisca de gracia.

Jay trato de pararse y dirigirse a Chad Charming para agarrar esa cabeza y hundirla en el agua pero Ben al verlo tan enojado lo detuvo.

-Audrey, Chad, será mejor que se vallan- le dijo Ben, no con su voz alegre o amistosa sino con tono serio casi acusador. 

Con esa expresión se notaba el parentesco con el rey bestia, el porte serio y autoritario de un rey.

Audrey y Chad se marcharon, pensando aunque sea un poco que quizás sus acciones no habían resultado tan buenas. 

-Lo sentimos, realmente creímos que quizás, bueno, que tal vez habían emmm ¿convencido?-

-¿Intimidado a Melody para usar las piscina?- 

Se disculparon el par de chicas pertenecientes al club de natación de lo más apenadas.

-Por eso fuimos a pedir ayuda a Audrey y ella trajo a Chad con ella-

-Pensamos que estabas en una clase de problemas Melody, no que tenían realmente clases de natación- 

-Como sea, yo ya estuve suficiente tiempo cerca de una piscina por el día de hoy- Jay se levantó y jalo a Carlos con él hacia arriba.

Las chicas, que ahora que se fijaban eran muy parecidas entre ellas más no idénticas miraron con cierta pena y miedo al chico moreno.

-Mary, Wendy, simplemente hubieran preguntado si tenían tanta preocupación- les dijo Melody con cierto reproche a sus amigas –Discúlpenlas, a veces son un poco demasiado nerviosas. Son las mellizas Mary y Wendy Darling, hijas de John Darling, uno de los famosos niños que visito el país de Nunca Jamás y conoció a Peter Pan- presento al par de chicas, una castaña con rizos en el cabello atados en un cola de cabello con un moño negro, un peinado muy parecido al que tenía su tía cuando era niña. La segunda de las hermanas Darling tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como su padre atado en una trenza francesa y unos lentes de vidrios redondos y de marco negro del estilo que utilizaba su padre.

-Realmente lo sentimos- dijeron a coro las mellizas sintiéndose muy apenadas, realmente no hubieran querido que las cosas hubieran terminado así.

-Como sea- Jay resopla y lleva con él a Carlos para cambiarse e irse. Una tarde divertida se había vuelto menos divertida gracias a ese par.

Saben que guardar rencor es muy poco bueno, pero nadie les puede obligar que alguien les caiga bien o que perdonen a las personas tan sencillamente con un simple “perdón, nos equivocamos”. 

Si siguieran en la isla Mal ya estuviera planeando las maneras más atroces para hacer la vida de ese par imposible, y en lo que refería a Audrey y Chad, especialmente Chad, estos ya estuvieran deseando nunca haberse cruzad jamás con la hija de Malefica. 

Sus amigos estarían de acuerdo en tomar una pequeña venganza, quizás no tanto Carlos que siendo la voz de la razón diría que no debían meterse en problemas ya que no estaban en la isla de los perdidos sino en Auradon, pero Jay y Evie estarían más que dispuestos, especialmente Jay. 

Jamás lo había admitido en voz alta, pero a veces Jay era como el hermano mayor fastidioso que le encanta molestar pero a la vez era protector, más de una vez la saco de un ligero y no tan ligero problema en la isla. Ese comportamiento se había extendido a Evie y Carlos, aunque era más notorio en Carlos, ya que el hijo de Cruella era que de los cuatro era el que más carencias y abuso de su madre había tenido.

En la isla el chico dormía en un cuartucho al final del closet de abrigos de Cruella De Vil, ni siquiera en lo que dormía podía ser llamado realmente cama, un colchón abollado en el suelo mucho más incómodo y quizás más plano en alguna partes que el tapete mullido que tenía Jay como lecho para dormir en la isla, jamás tubo almohada o cobija que le tapara hasta que Evie le dio una almohada vieja y más tarde un cobertor que ya no utilizaba en su casa. 

Sus padres eran crueles villanos, pero incluso Malefica le había dado un cuarto decente a su hija y fuera de que repetía que era una decepción, una débil y no tan malvada como ella a su edad, además que jamás le mostro un gesto de amor, Mal había vivido tan bien como pudo siendo que su propia madre era la emperatriz del mal y la oscuridad. 

Mientras que Carlos muy a diferencia de sus amigos era literalmente el sirviente de su propia madre, no solo tenía que dormir en un cuarto frio que ni siquiera podía ser llamado cuarto propio, porque era el lugar donde Cruella se daba sus últimos retoques para cuando salía a la calle a espantar a la gente o mandar a sus compinches, el cabe comentar antes de llegar a este tenías que atravesar un corredor lleno de trampas para oso las cuales servían para desalentar a cualquier ladrón a tratar a robar sus preciados tesoros, sus abrigos de piel, sino que también se encargaba de todas las tareas de la casa, así como de cocinar y conseguir alimentos cuando estos escaseaban en la alacena, también lavaba el carro rojo de su madre y cuidaba a los preciados abrigos de su madre los cuales quería más que a su propio hijo, literalmente lo decía todos los días que eran el amor de su vida, además de tener que aprender a dar masajes a su madre tanto en espalda y pies como tallar sus juanetes ya que no había ningún spa en la isla que se dedicara a eso y su madre se había negado a renunciar a esos mimos y lujos con los cuales había vivido antes de venir a vivir a la isla.

Mal fulmino con la mirada a las mellizas y se levantó seguida de Evie y Lonnie.

-Espero que estén realmente arrepentidas- dijo con aquel tono de voz tan frio como el de su madre, las chicas estaban temblando como gelatina en el lugar donde estaban.

Las mellizas querían irse corriendo después de recibir la mirada de la hija de Maléfica, Jay era intimidante, pero Mal era otro grado más intimidante con eso de sus ojos brillando de verde, pero se quedaron congeladas, ni siquiera en la historias que les contaba su padre de cuando fue capturado por el capitán Garfio, imaginando como seria aquel cruel hombre, habían sentido tanto miedo.

-Esto no salió tan bien como hubiera esperado- dijo Ben viendo a su novia entrando a los vestidores junto a sus amigas.

-Pudo ser peor- comento Melody, cuando recibió una mirada de incredulidad del rey encogió los hombros –pudo maldecir a Chad o a Wendy y Mandy- dijo medio en broma y medio en serio. No era secreto en el colegio que Mal podía usar magia.

-Ella no hace eso, al menos ya no lo hace-

-Es bueno saberlo. Wendy, Mandy, ayúdenme a guardar todo el equipo-


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que pasan en la isla.  
> Cosas que les pasan a los chicos.

4

Malefica había sido derrotada. 

Malefica había sido derrotada por su propia hija y otros hijos de grandes villanos de antaño. 

Esa era una noticia que recorrió todo el reino de Auradon y más allá de este, como en la isla de los perdidos y algunos reinos más lejanos fuera de los reinos unidos de Auradon. 

En la isla se vivió la sorpresa y la emoción, pues por un momento la barrera se rompió, Malefica se liberó y un aire fresco desconocido para los jóvenes y lleno de recuerdos para los más viejos inundo la isla. El aroma de la libertad dirían algunos, el de la oportunidad dirían otros, pero jamás dirían en voz alta “esperanza”, porque ese concepto era demasiado benévolo para que unos villanos lo usaran.

Pero la barrera nuevamente estaba cerrada y la isla vivía con la nueva noticia de que Malefica había sido derrotada, nuevamente, pero no por un príncipe a caballo ayudado por tres entrometidas haditas, sino por su hija y los hijos de los más resaltantes villanos en la isla, los primeros en salir de la isla en 20 años.

Malefica ya no los gobernaba, y en la isla no se hicieron esperar las reacciones. 

Los esbirros que habían estado al servicio de Malefica cuando ella era libre y maldecía a diestra y siniestra hasta a un pobre bebé, los cuales habían terminado en la isla al seguir el bando equivocado, hicieron una gran fiesta. 

Ellos ya estaban hartos de Malefica y su tiranía, si no la hubieran seguido y obedecido no hubieran terminado en esta isla, pero le seguían teniendo suficiente miedo con o sin magia como hacer una rebelión en la isla o renunciar a ella como su ama, estaban en una isla confinados, ¿A dónde irían para escapar de su furia si renunciaban a ser sus subordinados? 

Enterarse que Mal, la no tan malvada hija de Malefica la había derrotado y convertido en lagartija fue motivo de risa y diversión entre ellos. Dejaron sus trabajos por varios días y festejaron en uno de los rincones más apartados de la isla, los que no supieron de ellos pensaron que como fieles sirvientes del hada oscura estaban de luto por la pérdida de su ama y señora, o algo así. 

Los rumores empezaron a cruzar la isla, algunos decían que si Malefica había sido derrotada era porque ya era una vieja mujer y había pasado décadas sin practicar su magia; otros decían que había sido derrotada porque Mal al final había resultado ser mucho más fuerte que su madre, una de las hadas más poderosas del mundo, por lo que era más poderosa que eso. Los que decían eso estaban divididos en pensar de que quizás al enterarse más fuerte que su propia madre decidió seguir su propio plan malvado el cual terminaría siendo mucho peor que el de Malefica, y otra parte decía que al final había sido contaminado por las políticas de bondad y rectitud al pasar tanto tiempo en Auradon y se había vuelto “buena”.

Mientras muchos se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba o pasaría ahora en adelante afuera de la isla, otros estaban más preocupados por lo que pasaba adentro.

Malefica había gobernado la isla todos esos años con puño de hierro, con temor y crueldad, con el escape de ella, había un puesto vacante para nueva reina o rey de la isla. 

Muchos en su juventud se pelearon por el puesto del más malo, el más cruel, la persona que hacía temblar a los demás con solo su presencia, pero solo Malefica había llenado todas las características y más para decir con orgullo que era la más malvada y temida.

Era algo que se sabía en Auradon, era algo que aún se vivío en la isla por 20 largos años.

Muchos aún tenían la duda de que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante mientras que otros ya estaban planificando y encontrando sus propias oportunidades en esta clase de momentos. 

Tres de los cuatro villanos progenitores de los jóvenes que salieron por primera vez en años de la isla aún se estaban tragando la rabia y el sabor de la nueva derrota al ver que al permitir ir a sus vástagos fuera de la isla habían perdido mucho en lugar de tener una gran victoria. 

Cruella había perdido a su sirviente personal, Carlos, su hijo, no confiaba lo suficiente en ese par de torpes que tenía como subordinados que eran Gaspar y Horacio, ni tampoco en sus igualmente torpes hijos para encargarse de muchas de las labores de su mansión Hell Hall, y mucho menos en el cuidado de sus preciados abrigos de piel. Carlos era el mejor sirviente después de años invertidos enseñándole a base de temor y castigos como tratar con ella y sus necesidades, para ella no era más valioso que eso. 

Jafar había perdido a su principal proveedor tanto para su tienda de artículos robados, como el que llenaba las despensas de alimento, o desperdicios de alimentos que llegaban a la isa de barcos basura, su hijo Jay. El muchacho era el mejor ladrón de la isla, podía robarle bajo sus ojos a casi cualquiera, claro, esa cualidad se había perfeccionado bajo la exigencia de su progenitor que siempre le pedía lo mejor (o lo mejor que podías conseguir en una isla llena de desperdicios), si eso significaba que tenía que enfrentarse a enfadados incautos con armas o con más musculo que cerebro, pues era un riesgo que tenía que enfrentar su hijo.

La reina malvada sentía que había perdido su principal inversión, Evie no sería tan hermosa como ella (aun en su loca mente pensaba que era la más hermosa de todas) pero había puesto esfuerzo y horas de entrenamiento para que fuera atractiva ante los ojos de cualquiera, ella pudo haber sido su boleto a una mejor vida si se encontraba a un príncipe rico que no le importara tener una parte del palacio apartada para su suegra hermosa (tal vez su mente no tan cuerda le hacía olvidar que si el plan de Malefica realmente hubiera tenido éxito esa idea no serviría ya que todos los nobles y gobernantes del mundo libre habrían sido oprimidos y encerrados en algún calabozo o hechizados para que los villanos gobernaran).

Luego de un par de días peleándose entre ellos con quejas, insultos, alguna que otra vez lanzándose cosas (la furia de un villano derrotado era una de las peores rabietas a las que podías enfrentar), se habían calmado en lo que podían y se pusieron a hablar un poco sin tanto grito pero sin olvidar los insulto, eran villanos y era de etiqueta al parecer insultarse cada vez que podían. 

-Esto es culpa de tu hijo, su debilidad seguro contagio a los demás-

-Tu hijo es un cabeza hueca incapaz de pensar por sí solo, si hubiera seguido el plan junto a la mía ya estaríamos libre-

-¡Estúpidos e incompetentes todos! ¿Ahora quien cepillara mis pieles?-

Entre insultos se culpaban entre ellos y a su descendencia, maldecían a Malefica sin miedo, ya que esta ya no estaba frente a ellos para intimidarlos. 

Ya cuando la rabia se enfrió lo suficiente como para pensar en algo más de insultos y formas de castigo hacia sus hijos si los tuvieran nuevamente en frente de ellos, algunos más suaves que otros, como por ejemplo en un extremo la reina malvada pensaba en quitarle todo el maquillaje a su hija y por otro, en un extremo más cruel y desquiciado, Cruella pensaba en utilizar algunas de las trampas para oso que ella utilizaba para mantener seguros a sus abrigos de posibles ladrones para darle una dolorosa lección a su hijo de realizar un plan malvado hasta el final.

Fue Jafar el primero en ver el mejor lado que le convenía en esta situación como el oportunista que era.

-Oh pero que gran hueco nos ha dejado la ausencia de Malefica- dijo el ex visir de Agrabha mirando a su alrededor, aún seguían en el palacio que le servía de hogar a la villana, el más grande castillo en ese pequeño pueblo de villanos. 

Dato curioso, el castillo como tal no había sido utilizado como hogar de alguna familia de sangre azul antes de que la hada oscura lo tomara como suyo, y distaba mucho en opinión de la malvada de su fortaleza maligna la cual tenía antes de ser exiliada y confinada en la isla de los perdidos, esta construcción en forma de pequeño castillo había sido nada más ni menos que una tienda de ofertas de artículos de magia para brujas y hechiceros, literalmente “El palacio de las ofertas” donde se vendían sombreros de pico a mitad de precio y escobas voladoras de alta calidad, pero ahora que la magia era prácticamente imposible de practicar en la isla cortesía de la barrera que los rodeaba, el castillo lo tomo maléfica al ser la mejor edificación en la isla para ser su hogar.

Ciertamente era la mejor casa en este pedazo de tierra flotante.

-No me vengas con que extrañas a esa bruja- escupió la reina malvada, no era secreto para nadie que ella y Malefica habían tenido una rivalidad desde que ambas terminaron en la isla.

Tanto llego esa rivalidad que a pesar que todo el mundo reconocía ya a Malefica como la figura de más autoridad en la isla, se atrevió a realizar una grandiosa fiesta de cumpleaños (tan grandiosa como puede ser cuando solo tienes a la mano desperdicios de Auradon para proveerte) para su hijita cuando cumplió cinco años invitando prácticamente a todo el mundo a esta, a excepción de Malefica y a su hija Mal, y era bien sabido que Malefica odiaba las fiestas, especialmente porque le recordaban a cierta bebita que maldijo años atrás, hacerlas juntas esas dos cosas, una fiesta y no invitarla, fue un insulto que desato su ira la cual se tradujo en expulsar en el rincón más remoto del pueblo a la reina malvada y a su hija que a pesar que le había insistido invitar a Mal su madre no había escuchado. 

Malefica ya no tenía su magia, pero seguía siendo la más intimidante e influyente figura malvada de la isla.

Ambas, madre e hija, vivieron apartadas de los demás por decreto de Malefica por varios años, no fue sino hace poco que se atrevieron a regresar a convivir con los demás y salir de su hogar pensando que la ira de la hada oscura contra ellas había sido olvidada o mínimo apaciguada.

-Extrañar no es la palabra que utilizaría, pero veo su pérdida alrededor-

-Deja de dar vueltas. Este quiere quedarse con la casa de Malefica- dijo Cruella a la Reina que aún no entendía que tanto decía el viejo barrigón de Jafar. 

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tal privilegio? Solo alguien de la realeza debería vivir aquí- dijo plantándose frente a Jafar, no se le había ocurrido esa genial idea pero no la desaprovecharía. 

Y de nuevo se embarcaron en una discusión de quien era más digno para este castillo. 

Mientras esto ocurría otros se dedicaban a sus propias cavilaciones y planes sobre la isla, bajo esta no era tan diferente la situación. 

A pesar de haber sido habitada por 20 años nadie conocía por completo este pedazo de tierra y sus alrededores, no solo sus riscos y el bosque en el otro extremo de la isla, las zonas que se creían más peligrosas sobre ese pedazo de tierra, sino también ese cachito de mar que la rodeaba eran zonas pocas exploradas.

La mayoría trataba de evitar esas aguas, por un lado ya que la mayoría no sabía nadar y por otro por los peligros que estas albergaban. 

Cuando los primeros años corrieron en la isla y la gente empezó a desesperarse algunos decidieron aventurarse y tratar de atravesar la barrera nadando o con improvisadas embarcaciones, no todos lograron regresar a la orilla con vida. 

La barrera mágica era imposible de traspasar, pero si sumabas eso el problema de algunas creaturas marinas/acuáticas peligrosas y con hambre como un par de tiburones, calamares de gran tamaño, algunas barracudas de dientes filosos, entre otras creaturas peligrosas que quedaron atrapadas dentro de la barrera atacando a las descuidadas personas que se aventuraban al agua nadie quería estar cerca de estas después de aquello.

Solo había alguien que se atrevía aventurarse en ellas sin temor a estas creaturas, ya que en si ella era el depredador alfa en este habitad, Úrsula la malvada bruja del mar. 

Después de perder contra la patética niña mimada del rey Tritón y su enamorado humano aún más patético, había despertado hace veinte años atrás, como muchos villanos y sus compinches, en ese patético pedazo de tierra en medio del mar, rodeado de poco espacio para nadar y sellado por una barrera mágica.

Úrsula como en la mayoría de la isla se había enterado de las nuevas noticias sobre como el plan de Malefica había fracasado. 

Se burló a carcajada fuerte de la hadita oscura, su riza atronadora fue confundida en la noche con el sonido de las olas chocar contra los riscos que rodeaban la mayoría de la isla. 

Por un momento cuando había llegado a la isla también pensó luchar por el mandato de esa isla pero rápidamente desecho la idea, una isla llena de humanos y duendecillos (o lo que sea que eran los secuaces de Malefica) no le interesaba, aún conservaba su gran ambición y venganza de hacerse con el trono de Tritón, quien controla los mares y océanos prácticamente podía conquistar a todo el mundo bajo sus aguas y sobre ellas, con inundaciones y maremotos fácilmente provocados por el poder del tridente, hubiera doblegado cualquier vida en la superficie y controlar a cualquier creatura con aletas. 

Controlar una simple isla le parecía tan poco a lo que había sido su principal ambición.

Pero ahora con los eventos ocurridos recientemente su venganza parecía que por fin tenia posibilidad de lograrse.

Solo era cuestión de abrir bien los ojos a las nuevas posibilidades que se presentaban, y ella que era la más cercana a la barrera casi siempre se había dado cuenta que la dichosa barrera no era tan perfecta. Si así lo fuera Malefica no hubiera podido salir, si así lo fuera el año pasado no hubiera presentado esa extraña anomalía que a pesar mucho más pequeña que con el escape de Maléfica, se había sentido por unos segundos o quizás menos que esta hubiera sido abierta.

El primer incidente pensó que había sido su imaginación, un terremoto, o alguna otra anomalía natural, hasta que en la isla el rumor de que Malefica había obtenido de nuevo su cetro, el que se supone como muchos otros artefactos se había perdido en el proceso de la derrota de los villanos y el día en que todos despertaron en la isla. Ella misma se tardó un par de años en encontrar su collar tirado entre las aguas que se encontraban alrededor de la isla, fue más bien una cuestión de suerte, por un momento no pensó que fuera diferente a lo que paso a Malefica, hasta que también dijeron que Diablo había regresado.

Un verdadero villano no tiene algo que se le puede llamar realmente amigo, todos son secuaces y herramientas que sirven para obtener sus objetivos, pero hay veces que había ciertas excepciones, un secuas lo suficientemente eficiente, ciegamente leal, pero también con el suficiente intelecto para tomar decisiones beneficiosas para los planes pero no para traicionar a su jefe, y siendo sinceros los humanos no siempre encajan en estas características, por lo que muchas veces son los animales lo más cercano al secuas perfecto, lo más cercano a un amigo que se puede desear.

Ella misma se incluía en esa descripción, no tenía secuaces tritones o sirenas, en primer lugar porque estos le temían demasiado para acercarse a menos que estuvieran desesperados para pedirle, rogarle en realidad que hiciera sus propios deseos realidad, y en segundo ella pensaba que eran un estorbo y se veían más bonitos sufriendo cuando los transformaba después de que sus contratos jugaran en su contra. Por lo que sus amadas anguilas eran lo único que necesitaba como compañía y secuaces, fieles, voraces y peligrosas creaturas como ella, obedientes y maliciosas.

Y así como ella tenía a sus anguilas, Jafar tenía a su perico grosero Iago; la madrastra de Cenicienta tenía a su malvado gato Lucifer; la reina malvada que trato de matar a Blancanieves por un tiempo tubo un cuervo pero al final se quedó con buitres en la isla, por lo que se dijo eran los mismos que alguna vez la vieron caer por el barranco cuando se enfrentó con los 7 enanos; Shan Yu, el despiadado líder de los Hunos tenía a su fiel halcón Hayabusa. Y así seguían los ejemplos.

Era uno de los pocos beneficios que tenían los grandes villanos en la isla, aparte de que algunos lograron librarse de las garras de la muerte para cambiarlos por esta pobre y triste prisión de parodia de civilización, sus leales secuaces habían terminado con ellos. Ursula amaba a sus amadas mascotas, y cuando por error las hizo puff en el agua se volvió loca, soportar el cautiverio en esta pecera se volvía más tolerable junto a ellas.

Malefica tenía a Diablo, un cuervo que fue único receptor en toda su vida de lo que ella llamaba afecto, ni siquiera su hija recibió los elogios o caricias que le propicio a Diablo, y de acuerdo a la historia de Malefica este había terminado hecho roca por una de las hadas que ayudaron al príncipe que la derroto, uno pensaría que como muchos otros villanos que terminaron en la isla junto a sus colegas animales la hada oscura terminaría igual con su querido compañero a su lado, pero no fue así, y por casi 20 largos años ama y sirviente estuvieron separados, por lo que se deduzco que Diablo seguía siendo piedra sólida en algún lugar quizás afuera de la isla.

Pero Diablo había regresado y con él el cetro de su ama, mientras que las hadas usaban varitas para canalizar su magia Malefica tenía su cetro, lo cual no servía en una isla en la que no se podía usar magia.

Lo cual confirmaba que la barrera no era perfecta, y que muy probablemente muchos de los artefactos valiosos para los villanos podían estar en la isla. 

Ursula aún no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había causado la primera vez que la barrera se había debilitado, no lo suficiente débil o con el suficiente tiempo como para que alguien escapara, pero si para que un poco de magia entrara. Lo mismo paso con el segundo evento, Malefica logró escapar, fue derrotada, pero eso no le importaba a la gran bruja del mar, ya que una pizca de magia logro entrar.

Seres como ella seguramente lo sintieron en la isla, y siendo sincera eso no le preocupaba, aunque era obvio que no era de villanos hacer trabajo en equipo o corrías el riesgo de ser traicionado más pronto de lo que sellas un pacto, sabía que salir de la isla no era un trabajo que podía hacer sola.

Había tanto de donde escoger en la isla, Malefica no era la única que sabía usar un poco de magia o que tenía algún objeto mágico como su cetro cerca de ella. Planes, había tantos planes que debían ser trazados.

*+*+*

A veces hay momentos que dejan mal sabor de boca como la comida podrida, de esos ya estaban más que acostumbrados aquellos que crecieron en esa isla prisión de los olvidados villanos.

Estos niños conocían el mal no solo porque lo practicaban, sino también porque crecieron junto a él. No solo en lecciones de parte de sus padres y profesores de que tan malos podían ser, porque alguna vez también llegaron a sufrir algún mal.

 

Y como podían trataban que evitar esto. Por orgullo, porque se supone que eran los hijos de los más malos villanos, porque no dejarían que nadie les viera la cara o se aprovechara de ellos.

Por eso estaban furiosos ahora, habían atacado a uno de los suyos, y esto no se dejaría así.

Pero parte de ser un buen villano era no actuar en el calor de la ofensa inmediatamente, por eso mucho de sus antecesores fracasaron, y porque a veces un plato frio de venganza dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

-Ugg ese Chad es un ideota- se quejaba Jay en su cuarto. 

Después de que todos se cambiaron regresaron a los dormitorios del colegio, en realidad todos estaban en el cuarto que compartían los chicos, al menos todos los BK, los hijos de los héroes supieron que debían de darles su tiempo para que se les pasara el enojo.

-Dime algo que no sepa- comento Carlos acostado en su cama con Dude en su pecho, el perro sabía que su humano estaba de mal humor y necesitaba algo de cariño.

Mientras que Jay expresaba su descontento en voz alta por lo sucedido aquella tarde, Mal permanecía callada y tranquila en una de las sillas. Eso no quería decir que no estaba menos molesta que sus amigos, pero años de enseñanza de su madre le dijeron que si hacías algo, esto debía ser bien pensado y planeado.

-No puedo creer que se sigan comportando de esa manera con nosotros después de todo- Evie se encontraba igual de descontenta que sus amigos, ¡ya habían demostrado que podían ser buenos enfrentándose a la misma Malefica! ¡No cada cosa que hicieran significaba alguna diablura o travesura!

Tristemente muchas personas aún los veían como si fueran la peste o que si en cualquier momento saltarían a hacer alguna fechoría. Eso era tan injusto por parte de los hijos de los héroes.

Para muchos aun seguirían siendo solo los Bad kids, los hijos de los villanos.

Carlos miro a su alrededor y suspiro, estudiando las expresiones de sus amigos ya sabía que cosas ya estaban pensando.

-Podríamos meternos en problemas si hacemos lo que creo que están pensando chicos- se refirió más a Mal y Jay que a Evie. Mientras que Evie y Carlos podían ser más tolerantes con ciertos comportamientos, o en caso de Carlos prefería evitar los problemas, Mal y Jay no dejarían esto así, y si hacían cualquier cosa como en la isla de los perdidos podrían meterse ellos mismos en problemas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Carlos? Si estuviéramos en la isla ya le hubiera tirado todos sus perfectos dientes a ese tonto principillo- gruño Jay, Carlos debería ser el más enojado por lo que había pasado. ¡Casi se ahoga! 

En cambio ahí estaba tratando de persuadirlos. Ambos no habían sido amigos o enemiamigos, como se decía en la isla cuando tenía a alguien cercano, pero desde que fueron a esa misión en busca del ojo de dragón, el cetro de Malefica perdido en la isla, los cuatro se habían vuelto más unidos, y desde que abandonaron la isla, se habían vuelto aún más. No podían dejar las cosas así, simplemente no podían. 

-Por eso mismo, ya no estamos en la isla. Si le tiras los dientes, seguro la reprimenda no será repetir el curso de “como ser bueno”-

Le irritaba tanto cuando Carlos tenía razón en que usar su fuerza bruta no era la solución a todos los problemas, pero que bien se sentiría descargar este enojo y rabia que sentía en esos momentos, y no porque Carlos tuviera razón, sino por lo que le hicieron.

El moreno apretó sus puños con fuerza y apretó sus dientes, estaba en el punto culminante donde podría soltar una buena rabieta, su cuerpo hormigueaba con toda esa energía y entonces… soltó chispas, literalmente.

Las pequeñas chispas como mini fuegos artificiales salieron de sus puños arrojadas caóticamente en varias direcciones. 

Algunas se extinguieron en el aire sin chocar con nada, otras chocaron contra las paredes o muebles, una de las almohadas se incendió, y un par de muebles terminaron de color rojo o negro, Evie se había agachado tan rápido cuando vio una de esas luces dirigida hacia ella, Calos junto a Dude se habían tirado al suelo cayendo al suelo por la sorpresa, y Mal había logrado repeler una de esas luces golpeándola con un libro en la mesa. 

Tan rápido como aquel caos comenzó este había terminado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Mal pregunto mirando sorprendida al moreno, esto jamás había pasado antes.

-¡No lo sé!- le respondió igual de sorprendido, miro a sus manos pero estas eran igual que siempre, ya no brillaban o soltaban esas “chispas”.

-Pareció como electricidad, o fuegos artificiales. ¿Electricidad estática?- Evie se incorporaba al ver que no había más peligro, miro cuidadosamente alrededor esperando ver si salía otra de esas cosas.

-Eso definitivamente no fue electricidad estática- Carlos ya se encontraba apagando el fuego de la almohada -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¡No lo sé! ¿Acaso me lanzaste un hechizo Mal?-

-¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! Aunque en algo tienes razón Jay, eso fue definitivamente magia-

-¿Quién me lanzaría un hechizo?-

-Nadie. Jay, creo que esto lo causaste tú solo. De alguna forma lograste hacer magia-

-Eso es imposible, yo no sé hacer magia. ¡Eso lo haces tú!- 

-Esperen, si Mal no se equivoca tiene algo de lógica. ¿Acaso no recuerdan la forma en que derrotaron a Jafar?- Carlos se acercó a su amigo ya analizándolo.

-Cómo olvidarlo, papá cuando toma mucha cidra picante no se cansa de despotricar su historia insultando a los sultanes de Agrabah-

-Pues debes recordar que antes de terminar en la isla y cuando fue derrotado, Jafar deseo ser un genio y termino encerrado en una lámpara magica. Un ser mágico, por lo tanto tú como su hijo, quizás heredaste algún poder-

-No bromees Carlos. No quiero terminar encerrado en una lámpara de aceite, papá siempre parecía muy furioso contando esa parte-

Si de por si vivir en un pedazo de tierra que algunos llamarían prisión y otros isla era a veces asfigciante, vivir en un lugar tan pequeño como una lata sonaba peor. ¿Le pasaría eso a él?

-Todos guarden la calma- Ordeno mal –nadie terminara en una lamparilla y Jay, tranquilízate, no queremos un nuevo juego de fuegos artificiales- 

Este día se sentía demasiado largo, muy largo.


	5. 5

5

El comportamiento de Chad y Audrey fue inmediatamente comunicado a la directora para que tomara alguna medida o represaría ¿Qué fue lo que hiso? Simplemente dijo que todo había sido un horrendo horror de falta de comunicación, y aunque parecía que los príncipes habían actuado mal era porque trataron, muy a su manera, de defender el reglamento y las instalaciones, lo cual no era malo. 

Obviamente no se irían limpios de este hecho, sino que a su registro escolar se le agregaría una pequeña nota negativa sobre su comportamiento. Lo dijo como si fuera la gran cosa, un horror en vez de solo un comentario sobre el comportamiento del par de principes.

Y aunque en parte la opinión de la directora tenía cierta razón, era obvio que esto pareció demasiado injusto, como si se inclinara más en favor de Chad y Audrey para que no tuvieran una verdadera represalia.

¿Y quién fue con el chisme a la directora? Pues no fue el rey, ni la hija de Mulan, o las mellizas que por no preguntar habían causado todo ese problema, ni tampoco el hijo de tontín, oh y mucho menos los príncipes, que seguramente llegarían a quejarse a la directora cuando se enteraran de la notita en su registro escolar, ninguno de ellos. Y aunque los hijos de los villanos les encantaría hacer que ese par de príncipes recibieran su castigo, jamás se les enseño ir a pedirle ayuda a una figura de autoridad como un maestro o director cuando tenías problemas, estos solo te mirarían como una cucaracha por no saberte defender de tus compañeros y no tomar venganza en tus propias manos. 

Fue Melody la que fue con la directora.

Una Melody que se quedó muy inconforme con su visita a la directora; se supone que esta escuela enseñaba a ser buenos gobernantes, a ser justos, a tratar con amabilidad e igualdad a las personas que te rodeaban, ¿y cómo iban aprender correctamente eso si no podían aplicarlo también a sus nuevos compañeros estudiantes?

Trato de tranquilizarse, tal vez la directora les daría ella misma un sermón a la hija de la bella durmiente y al hijo de Cenicienta, les enseñaría a dejar de juzgar a los BK, después de todo era la directora y la gran hada madrina.

Fue a su habitación y se arrojó prácticamente a su cama una vez cerró la puerta, agarro la almohada más cercana y grito en ella. Le frustraba toda esta situación, después de desahogarse un poco estiro su mano hasta alcanzar en la mesita de noche uno de sus más preciados tesoros, aquel collar mágico que le había regalado su abuelo en su primer cumpleaños, lo abrió y la tan familiar y tranquilizadora canción empezó a surgir de él mientras visualizaba el reino de su abuelo.

En esos momentos extrañaba tener de cerca a su familia, sus padres, sus tías, su abuelo, sus amigos, aun había veces en que sentía que no encajaba en alguna parte y eran todos ellos que luego la animaban recordándole que era perfecta tal como era, tener este recuerdo la reconfortaba mucho en aquellos momentos en que no los tenía a su lado en la escuela. 

Y como una chispa que se prende en la oscuridad se le ocurrió una genial idea, ya basta de lamentaciones y hacer inmediatamente algo positivo con esa energía que tenía en su cuerpo, así que salto de la cama y fue inmediatamente en busca de Ben para pedirle ayuda.

*+*+*

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría del mundo en el colegio ya sabía lo que había ocurrido en las piscinas, o al menos una parte de este hecho, como es sabido con los rumores se exageran algunas partes y se mienten en otras.

Se decía que los hijos de los héroes de la historias habían enfrentado a los BK que querían hacer una diablura en las piscinas, deteniendo alguna fechoría pero que al final alguien que no sabía nadar había sido lanzado a la piscina. O alguna otra versión parecida.

Lo cierto es que a la mañana siguiente los alumnos nuevamente se mostraban un poco nerviosos y recelosos al tener cerca a los hijos de los villanos tratándolos de evitar como en el primer día que llegaron a la escuela.

Por parte de Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos, no se preocupaban por ello ya acostumbrados de tener mala fama, en realidad lo agradecían en esos momentos, ya que no querían que nadie los molestara, se la habían pasado gran parte de la noche tratándose de tranquilizar no solo por el enfrentamiento contra Audrey y Chad, si no por los recién descubiertos poderes de Jay.

Mal se la había pasando buscando y rebuscando toda la noche en el libro de su madre alguna clase de información sobre genios o sus poderes, el libro de su madre tenía hechizos, pociones y maldiciones poderosos, pero no era una buena fuente de información sobre creaturas mágicas a menos que alguna de sus partes fueran utilizadas en alguna clase de poción especial. Escamas de sirena, plumas de Pegaso, baba de troll, etc.

Fue cuando notaron que se acercaba la media noche y aún seguían en el cuarto de los chicos que aún tenían otro tipo de fuente de información, pero por lo aun impactados que estaban por la repentina explosión de magia de Jay no se habían puesto a pensar, el espejito mágico de Evie, y ese famoso internet que Carlos sabia utilizar.

Y con un “espejito, espejito en mi mano, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar información sobre genios? O ¿mitad genios?”, el espejo mostro una imagen del reino en donde estaban y supo que tenía que ser más específica repitió su orden “espejito, espejito, que sea un lugar que tengamos cerca”, fue cuando el reflejo mostro algo que no esperaban, un letrero ya muy conocido por ellos, la biblioteca de la escuela.

Tenía sentido, si había un lugar con información seria en libros de historia y de otros temas, él problema era que a esa hora de la noche la biblioteca estaba cerrada, y no tenían ganas de planear un allanamiento de morada de último minuto.

Mientras tanto Carlos igualmente se puso a investigar en su laptop, pero las primeras páginas que encontró fueron referentes al famoso genio azul y sus viajes a lo largo y ancho del mundo con fotos incluidas, eran páginas de noticias y de chismes, y redes sociales de los famosos del reino, tal vez mas tarde le pasaría las paginas a Evie ya que ella le interesaban ese tipo de cosas. Ya fue en la sexta o séptima página la que encontró una información genérica que incluso ellos conocían de los genios. 

Una raza de inmenso poder mágico, y la mayoría confinados a lámparas y limitados por reglas específicas que limitaban el don de su magia al cumplir los deseos de sus amos. Como nota aparte estaba la historia del Genio de Aladdin y la historia de ambos, pero esa ya la sabían, o al menos la versión contada por Jafar.

Cuando el reloj marco la una decidieron no contarle a nadie lo que le había pasado a Jay y que al día siguiente se pondrían a investigar mejor lo que estaba pasando, estaban agotados por el día que habían tenido y en unas cuantas horas tendrían que estar preparados para ir a clases. 

Y ahora en la mañana más de uno hubiera preferido saltarse las clases y seguir durmiendo.

-Esto no es bueno para el cutis, la falta de sueño afecta la belleza de uno- Evie se revisaba en su espejito su precioso rostro, juraría que tenía inicios de unas horrendas ojeras bajo sus ojos pero quien la viera de cerca no notaria ninguna imperfección en su cara, pero siendo criada con una madre obsesionada con la imagen ella notaria esas imperceptibles imperfecciones aun si solo eran mínimas.

-Yo necesito un café negro- Mal necesitaba cafeína para funcionar correctamente esa mañana, por eso y porque era hora de desayuno y se encontraban en los comedores de la escuela.

Desvelarse realmente no era un problema para ella, muchas veces ella y Jay se habían pasado noches enteras haciendo travesuras y maldades en la isla de los perdidos, y como cuando Jay algunas veces le respaldaba en alguna fechoría, ella un par de veces sirvió de apoyo para unos cuantos de sus robos en la isla (Jamás utilizaban la palabra “ayuda” en la isla, ya que les habían enseñado que si hacías algo por alguien era para sacar provecho propio). Por lo que dormir hasta tarde no fue algo que no estuvieran acostumbrados, pero el día anterior había sido realmente agotador como para sentir que llevaban casi una sin descansar varios días en vez de solo una noche.

-Mmff-

Arrastrándose prácticamente atrás de ellas estaban los hijos de Jafar y Cruella. Jay le había costado dormir, imaginando que si bajaba la guardia en cualquier momento una fuerza oculta lo capturaría para encerrarlo en una maldita lámpara de aceite a pesar de que Mal le había insistido que eso no ocurriría (aun y cuando ella ni sabía si era verdad o no), y cuando pudo por fin conciliar el sueño tubo la pesadilla de estar atrapado en una lámpara enterrada entre cientos de otras lámparas iguales en medio de un desierto interminable, siendo así imposible de encontrarlo o liberarlo. 

Carlos tampoco había pasado bonita noche, a pesar de haber dormido en la cómoda cama de su dormitorio se levantó con un dolor horrible de su cuerpo, como si hubiera regresado a dormir al suelo del armario de su madre.

En realidad el menor del grupo era a quien más demacrado y cansado se le veía en el rostro.

Cuando cada quien había agarrado su ración para comer y sentado en una mesa empezaron a acordar a qué horas irían a la biblioteca.

-Pues iremos a final de clases- dijo Mal mientras picaba con un tenedor su plato de fruta fresca, aun le sorprendía un poco lo diferente que era la comida de la isla a la que se daba en Auradon. Fruta de color brillante, sin golpes o con moho, muy diferente a lo que se podía encontrar en tu plato en la isla.

-¿Por qué no en la hora del almuerzo?- pregunto Carlos tomando un panecillo con glaseado y mordisqueándolo sin mucha gana.

-Yo preferiría utilizar ese tiempo para recuperar un poco de sueño o invertirlo en una mascarilla- Evie se seguía mirando en el espejo, recordando los cientos y cientos tips de belleza de su madre y de las revistas viejas que leía en la isla y que casi se memorizo de pies a cabeza decidiendo cual le convendría más para evitar cualquier arruga. 

-Yo no planeo perderme una comida gratis- Jay devoraba con más animo su desayuno.

-Lo digo porque no creo que consigamos mucho invirtiendo tan poco tiempo en investigar-

-No lo digas así, suena como tarea- se quejó Jay con la boca llena.

-No sé si logre mantenerme despierto en las clases- comento Carlos recargando la cabeza en la mesa, no tenía tanto apetito.

Los demás concordaron con él, con lo aburridas que eran las clases seguro tendrían dificultades para mantenerse despiertos.

 

*+*+*

Miro los exámenes delante de él, podría decir que eran una decepción, pero siendo sinceros en ninguno de esos estudiantes había depositado esperanza alguna para que pasara decentemente sus exámenes, por lo que no podía estar decepcionado de ellos, si al menos mostraran un mínimo de interés sincero en las materias que les enseñaba en lugar de interesarse quien sacaría la puntuación más alta de las clases de hurto avanzado, vanidad egocéntrica 2 y discursos malignos entre otras materias tan absurdas como la que sabía que enseñaban en las escuelas de Auradon como sonrisas, canto y risas. Cosas absurdas.

Los exámenes llenos de errores con su propia tinta roja marcando las calificaciones sobre su mesa, algunos que parecían con calificación aprobatoria sabia sin necesidad de magia o alguna habilidad adivinatoria que esos muchachos habían usado acordeón o hecho trampa, tal vez incluso de esa manera les quedaría algo de su materia en sus mentes.

¿Y por qué se molestaba en seguir enseñando? Era solo un viejo cascarrabias en esta isla de villanos que le enseñaban a sus hijos cosas inútiles que no podían poner en practica fuera de la isla, pero lo que él les enseñaba al menos era algo de provecho. Ah, pero no todo era un desperdicio, siempre había un par que podía ser salvable, mentes brillantes pero poco apreciadas por sus aún más retardados compañeros.

Si fuera menos amargado diría que extrañaba a uno de sus alumnos, pequeño, poco intimidante y aun así en su sangre corría la de una de las villanas más temidas en su época, estaba pensando en el joven De Vill. Cuando le llego el comunicado que el futuro rey, un adolecente aun que seguro ni le crecía la barba decentemente en la cara, se le había ocurrido realizar algo tan inaudito como invitar a los hijos de los villanos a su propia escuela, tubo el pensamiento que esta generación aún tenía esperanzas.

Aunque obviamente era una idea apresurada, no muy bien planeada, y claramente traería muchos problemas, esta innovadora idea de salvar unas cuantas almas que no estaban totalmente corrompidas de la influencia de sus padres, mostraba que el futuro, o mejor dicho, actual rey, tenía la cabeza en el lugar correcto.

Como enlace oficial entre Auradon y la Isla de los Perdidos se le pidió algunas sugerencias, dos o tres más junto a uno de los hijos que específicamente pidió como alumnos de intercambio en la carta que le llego. Le pareció curioso que exigiera específicamente a la hija de Malefica, quizás en su ego juvenil o siendo una jugada sumamente arriesgada decidió que quien mejor para poner de ejemplo para su proyecto era la hija de una de las más grandes villanas en su época.

Conociendo a sus alumnos un poco, que fuera un cascarrabias no quisiera decir que estuviera al desatento de sus pupilos, sabia a quienes sugerir, siendo estos los mas cercanos a Mal, la hija de Malefica, entre ellos el chico De Vill. Así que a quien podían agradecer que ahora estuvieran afuera de la isla el cuarteto de BK era a su maestro de ciencias y química en su antigua escuela en la Isla de los Perdidos, el famoso y poderoso mago Yen Sid.

Yen Sid era el único que voluntariamente se encontraba en la isla, no porque fuera un villano y pensara que debía pagar algún crimen, sino porque estaba algo arto de vivir en Auradon y quería hacer algo diferente, y bueno, como obviamente nadie se iría voluntariamente a vivir junto a un montón de villanos a una isla totalmente aislada para estar al tanto de ellos, se le ocurrió que era la mejor forma de alejarse en lo que se estaba convirtiendo Auradon. Vivian tiempos de paz los reyes y reinas, pero las cosas le parecían tan tontas, ahora muchos le temían a la magia, la limitaban, y a la vez hipócritamente la habían utilizado para encerrar a sus enemigos como ratas en una jaula esperando que se reformaran a base de propaganda estúpida y limitándoles todo.

La realeza era hipócrita en este tiempo, y lo que más detestaba era el hecho era que a varios de estos villanos ya los habían vencido, pero aun así los habían traído a esta isla ¿dándoles una segunda oportunidad? Eso en su opinión era tan cruel como cualquier fechoría de estos villanos.

No era secreto que varios de los villanos habían encontrado su propio final a la hora de enfrentarse a sus adversarios, Malefica atravesada por una espada, La reina malvada cayendo de un precipicio, la bruja del mar atravesada por un barco, incluso trajeron desde las profundidades de uno de los reinos más peligrosos al brujo que hechizó a un príncipe convirtiéndolo en un sapo.

Algunos dirán que lo hicieron para darles una segunda oportunidad, los trajeron junto a todos los demás villanos para que de alguna forma aprendieran que lo que hicieron en sus vidas era malo y debían ser buenos. Estos villanos perfectamente sabían que lo que hacían era malo, no era simplemente un error cada acción o cada plan que habían hecho en sus vidas, muchos de ellos estaban lejos y aun lo están de reformarse, no podían ser buenos de un día para otro.

Pero el sabia, ese había sido el peor error de esos tontos gobernantes de esta época. Un error que jamás afirmarían seguramente. Tontas hadas y reyes sin sentido. 

Aunque también debe admitir que sugerir a los cuatro fue algo arriesgado, sabiendo que estando juntos eran una fuerza de temer, ahora libres sin las limitaciones de la isla, pudo haber terminado muy mal. Y bueno, siendo sincero en cualquier de los casos, un resultado positivo o negativo, los reyes hubieran aprendido una lección, que no puedes encerrar a personas y esperar que cambien tan fácilmente, y que incluso en el lugar más inesperado puedes encontrar potencial y esperanza.

Estaba terminando de tachar los exámenes de Gaston Jr y Gaston tercero, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, ahí estaba uno de los torpes esbirros de maléfico, el pequeño monstruo se encogio cuando le taladro con la mirada.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-

-¿Yo? ¿Eh? No, digo sí, pero cosa urgente, urgente y rápido-

-Habla elocuentemente o te hecho a patadas-

-Carta, carta de Auradon, sello rey. Para usted- la pequeña creatura extendió un sobre algo arrugado y manchado, aquí en la isla había pocas cosas que podían permanecer limpias.

Yen Sid alzó la ceja con curiosidad, extendió la mano y le arrebato la carta a la temerosa creatura. En efecto era una carta dirigida a él, hora con el nombre con el nombre del nuevo rey. 

-¿Qué es?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño orco, esas creaturas no eran muy listas, pero al menos eran de las pocas cosas que parecían desear cambiar en la isla. Yen Sid ya se había enterado que estaban solicitando una reconsideración de su condena pidiéndole ayuda u apoyo en su apelación a familiares lejanos, creaturas como duendes o incluso los enanos, por el momento no habían tenido mucho éxito. 

-Que te importa, ahora márchate- gruño el hombre espantando con su sola mirada a la infeliz creatura. 

Ya solo en su oficina se dedicó a abrir y leer la carta, ¿Qué era ahora lo que quería ese joven e inexperto rey?

*+*+*

-El reino de Andalasia envía felicitaciones por la coronación del rey Ben- comunico el fiel Lumiere en un desayuno que compartía la familia real trayendo un paquete entre manos.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado semanas de la coronación en el castillo del rey Bestia aun llegaban presentes y felicitaciones por parte de los reinos para felicitar al nuevo rey.

-Oh, no había escuchado noticias de ese reino desde la boda del rey Edward y su prometida Nancy- comento Bella tomando la caja bellamente envuelta en papel reluciente azul con destellos en tornasol con un moño decorado con flores rosas, Bella admiro la bella decoración del presente por un momento y se la paso a su hijo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Andalasia? No había escuchado de ese reino antes- Ben toma el regalo de las manos de su madre.

-Bueno, no es un reino muy grande- comento el rey Bestia tomando la carta con la que venía junto con el presente y leyendo el mensaje que contenía una sincera y cortes felicitación en nombre de los gobernantes del distante reino. Se la paso a su hijo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver querido, es que es un reino algo apartado de los demás. Cuando los Estados Unidos de Auradon se creó se extendió una invitación a todos los reinos vecinos, algunos aceptaron y otros no-

-Si, me acuerdo de eso en mis clases de historia- a pesar de su entrenamiento y arduo estudio aun le faltaba mucho por aprender a este joven rey.

-Aun a pesar que algunos reinos no formen parte de Auradon como muestra de reconocimiento y de paz te reconocen como rey y mandaran sus felicitaciones y presentes, tenemos tratados y comerciamos con ellos, con el tiempo conocerás a todos ellos y trataras con ello-

Ben escucho a su padre mientras leía la carta y retiraba las delicadas flores para ponerlas sobre la mesa, desato el cordón y como capullo de flor el papel se abrió para mostrar la caja de madera con detalles en su superficie que imitaban un bosque lleno de animales. La calidad de los detalles, tanto del envoltorio como de la caja demostraba dedicación y elegancia de donde había provenido el presente.

Deslizo la tapa y dentro encontró el presente de los reyes de Andalasia, un libro.

-Yo hubiera esperado algo diferente con todo este envoltorio- comento su padre recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su madre –solo decía, el reyno es conocido por estar en la punta de avances tecnológicos-

-A mí me parece un muy buen detalle, saben lo que le gusta a Ben-

Ben tomo el libro con un forro de piel con el escudo de su familia en la portada, no había ningún título fuera de este, por lo que se propuso a abrir el libro. 

-Está en blanco- Ben paso las páginas y en ningún lado había algo anotado, solo cientos de hojas blancas.

-¿Quién regalaría un libro en blanco?-

-Bueno, tal vez no sea un libro a fin de cuentas- Ben tomo la nota y la volvió a releer.

“Para su excelencia el nuevo Rey de Auradon, le extendemos la más cordial felicitación por su reciente coronación y pedimos disculpas nuevamente por nuestra ausencia en este magnífico y único evento. Le extendemos este humilde obsequio, esperamos que su historia y legado dure generación y que su vida quede grabado en los pasajes de la historia.”

-Quizás un ¿Diario?- comento la reina Bella pasando los dedos por el escudo del libro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo ahora el ex rey, ¿a quién se le ocurría esos regalos? 

-Bueno, no es tan malo. Quizás lo pueda usar como bitácora personal- le agradaba la idea para usar este libro, pero en vez de la palabra diario prefería otro concepto. 

Escribir su propia historia, le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.


End file.
